


Pink Snow

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Korra sees cherry trees in full blossom for the first time.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 38





	Pink Snow

As Korra stepped into the patio of Sato countryside residence to get some fresh air early in the morning, the Avatar froze in surprise. The whole garden and all the buildings surrounding it looked as if they were covered in snow, but it would have been impossible – the weather was too warm, and said was… pinkish? Was some water bender messing with her?

“Beautiful, aren’t they?,” said Asami, embracing her lover from behind, “Cherry blossom.”

 _Ah!_ It finally clicked for Korra.

“Beautiful indeed,” agreed Korra, embracing Asami back. The two women sat together, watching the pale blossoms, and everything was perfect.


End file.
